


История о незавидной судьбе бутерброда

by fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames), Greenmusik, MescalineAlex



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [13]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Humor, M/M, Plot Twist, Porn With Plot, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, minor cameo of Garrett, pirozhki, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/fandom%20Stealth%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MescalineAlex/pseuds/MescalineAlex
Summary: Великая сила голода!
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	История о незавидной судьбе бутерброда

**Author's Note:**

> **Пролог**  
>  дауда с корво пирожками  
> коварный автор обстебал  
> а чат стонал да хватит мучить  
> иди пиши проклятый драббл

**Сам шедевор**

однажды корво с голодухи  
ворвань намазал на батон  
а дАуд видевший всё это  
никак не мог унять стояк

ел корво бутерброд и чавкал  
ворвань стекала по губам  
а дАуд представлял что это  
стекает вовсе не она

блестящие от жира губы  
и крошка хлебная на них  
её так хочется снять пальцем  
а лучше языком слизать

а корво жрал и жрал зараза  
с блаженством видимым таким  
и по губам стекали капли  
терпеть дауд уже не мог

тут корво наконец заметил  
как дАуд смотрит на него  
что тоже голоден приятель  
а тот ответил ещё как

и тут же к корво наклонился  
слизал все крошки и весь жир  
и впился грубым поцелуем  
до крови прокусив губу

себя уже не помня дАуд  
в объятья корву заключил  
схватил ладонью ягодИцу  
а после завертелось всё

они на ют переместились  
потом на камбуз после в трюм  
оставив чайкам недоетый  
с китовым жиром бутерброд

**Неожиданный финалЪ**

сношалися они на барже  
самозабвенно горячо  
и не заметили как гаррет  
обнёс всю баржу втихаря

закончив вылезли наружу  
дивясь простору чистоте  
и отпечатку в бутерброде  
с чужим рисунком сапога

**Мораль**

в конце друзья мораль такая  
пожрать ушли иль поебстись  
не забывать о карауле  
и том что гарретт где-то здесь

**Фан-фикшон по мотивам**

мы начинали с трилобитов  
потом на терки перешли  
а в это время сволочь корво  
коварно бутерброд жевал

**Author's Note:**

>  **ворвань** — общее название жидкого жира морских млекопитающих и крупных рыб, добыча которого является одним из ключевых факторов канона и послужила причиной вымирания множества морских видов в реальности


End file.
